Equestrian Ghost Stories
by Alkem
Summary: Equestria is a land full of mysteries that can't be explained. Each one falling somewhere between the balance of good and evil. For young Spike, a close brush with one such mystery opened his eyes to that which ponies never see. With Zecora's help, he'll delve into this side of Equestria in order to save his friends. His journey starts when he spots a familiar unicorn in the road


**Eqeustrian Ghost Stories**

**Rarity Gem**

* * *

Rolling along one of Ponyville's grass laden roads, a stack of books, standing taller than the ponies walking by it, slowly rolled along atop a little red wagon. At the front of the squeaky cart, with his purple claw tightly gripping the handle stick, the young dragon tyke known as Spike was working his tail off as he pulled the heavy load behind him. Although drenching with sweat that made his purple scales glisten under the sun while he grunted and panted, he trudged on. His mind lost deep in thought.

_As always, Twilight's ordered so many books that the postal ponies couldn't bring them all to us. And again I've got to go fetch them. Jeez, she's been ordering lots of these lately. Then again I guess an egghead like her would read this much. Heh, 'egghead', Rainbow Dash is starting to rub off on me. Then again, we are friends; me Twilight, Rainbow and the others. No, we're more than that, we're like family._ A vision of one friend in particular came to mind. _Well, sort of._

Taking his mind off his friends, Spike looked around, finding he'd missed the turn he was supposed to have taken. Groaning, he regrettably started turning his cart around; struggling with degree he turned due to the slight incline. Halfway into his rotation, he noticed someone in the corner of his eye that caused him to pause. In the middle of the road, the gorgeous beauty known as Rarity, the very one he was thinking of moments ago, was standing in the middle of the road, appearing radiant as always even when she looked as though lost in her own thought. While standing there, admiring the mare he longed for from afar, a yell from the distance suddenly broke his quiet admiration.

"Look out! Runaway wagon!"

Turning his head towards the source of the cry, Spike spotted a rickety wooden wagon loaded with anvils rolling down the road. Rarity, who had her back turned to the scene, didn't even flinch. Whatever was on her mind demanded her complete attention, even though her life was now on the line. Seeing the wagon barreling closer towards her, Spike let go of his cart and dashed towards her.

_If I were to look back at this, to think back on it, I'd ask myself 'was it really a good idea?'' And every single time I answer 'yes'. Though, why would I ask myself that anyway?_Making a beeline for the mare, Spike dove towards her, with his arms stretched out and aiming from her side and came to a sudden stop against her. _Because her body was as hard as a rock back then._

Peeling his face off of her side, he saw that she hadn't moved an inch. She still stood there with a thousand mile stare plastered on her face. With little time and seeing no other options available, Spike planted his feet firmly on the ground, bracing himself as he faced the mare he was protecting and stood between her and the incoming danger.

The cart slammed against his back, pounding his scales him with bits of wood and iron that shattered from the impact. The wagon's cargo moved through the smashed up pieces of wood and slammed hard against Spike's back, forcing him forward into the pony in front of him. Instead of falling forward with her as he expected, he became sandwiched between her back leg and the anvil.

Finally exiting the recesses of her mind, Rarity looked around her and noticed the dragon being pressed against her on her right. She could only let out a concerned gasp for her savior, before a second anvil went flying towards them. This one flipped over the first, arching up and over Spike's head, just grazing the top of his green spine.

With his eyes fixated on the mare he was protecting, Spike's eyes widened in horror as the second anvil came into his sights. He reached out to try and stop it, but the anvil connected against Rarity's hindquarters. His eyes practically bulged out of their sockets, reflecting a green tinted image of Rarity getting struck. The sight was accompanied by the strange sound of glass cracking. Still eyeing the area of impact, Spike became aware of a large crack that formed on her on the side of her back leg where she'd been hit that ran all the way down to her hoof. The metal and wood finally settled around them and while they stood quietly staring at each other, ponies that witnessed horrific accident were closing in around them.

Rarity, finally getting a grasp of what had just happened, looked down at her hero, specifically his back. "Spike! Are you alright?"

Spike, still dumbstruck by what he was staring at, ignored his injuries. "Rarity, your leg, what happened?" he asked pointing at her leg in question.

She turned her head, spotting the limb that now resembled a broken glass figure and gasped at her disfigurement. The look on her face as she turned back to face him no longer appeared concern for his well being. Her eyes were faded and half open, with a frown that looked as if the corners of her mouth would reach the ground. It was look of despair the likes of which Spike had never seen before. He reached out to comfort her, but she turned from him and galloped off. He was just about to give chase, but the group of onlookers crowded him and cut him off.

"Did you see that?" asked one of the onlookers.

"I sure did, that little dragon saved that unicorn's life. He's a hero."

"But where's she running off to? Maybe she's still shaken up."

"Hey there, kid, are you alright? You look pretty banged up."

Spike made his way through the crowd, but when he got away he saw there was no sign of Rarity nearby. He stood there for a moment. _I should probably tell Twilight about this. Maybe she'll know what to do._ Walking back over to his wagon of books, he grabbed the handle and resumed his walk home.

* * *

Still grunting along with each tug, Spike finally arrived inside the hollow tree he and Twilight called home. Making his way past the living room, tugging the cart along with him, he made his way down a hallway and reached the door at the very end of it. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Spike gently tapped against the door. There was no answer. After a few seconds, he tried again, only to get the same results. "Come on Twilight, I know you're in there. It's not like you go anywhere else to study. I just got back from the post office with more of those books you ordered."

The door instantly swung open and the visage of Twilight Sparkle appeared before him with her horn aglow. "Ah Spike, sorry. I didn't hear you earlier." The books became shrouded in a purple aura as they rose off the wagon and into the room. Spike followed in right behind them.

"Twilight, you won't believe what happened today. I saw Rarity today and—ack."

A book interrupted him, pelting the back of his head. "Sorry about that Spike. I forgot that last one. You were saying?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Spike took a moment to think. _Should I really bother Twilight about what happened? After all everything turned out alright and she's been really busy with her studies. Let's just see if she happens to know if anything is up._ "You remember Rarity."

"You mean one of our best friends. Of course."

"Yeah, of course silly me," he said, with his hand sliding down to the back of his neck where he continued rubbing.

"What wrong Spike? What's this about Rarity? This doesn't have something to do with your crush on her?"

"Oh course not!" he stated, crossing his arms while a hint of red formed on his cheeks. .

She couldn't help by giggle. "Aww, my little assistant's blushing. Sorry Spike I couldn't resist."

"Twilight, has she talked to you lately? Like of a problem or something?"

"No. Why? Has something happened with her?"

_Oh no. I don't want to get her involved if I don't have too._ "No, nothing's wrong. It isn't like that," he said waving his hands frantically at her.

With the group of new books floating over them being stacked away with the rest of the dozens of texts scattered around her table, Twilight eyed at her assistant with a raised brow. "So there's nothing wrong with Rarity, and you just wanted to talk about her? Are you sure this isn't about your crush?"

"No!" Spike yelled, standing straight as an arrow. "Never mind, I'm gonna go have a talk with her myself."

Watching him walk out of the room, she waved him off. "Good luck."

As he took his first step out the door, he closed the door behind him and everything suddenly went dark.

* * *

"Finally awake?" a smooth familiar voice pleasantly rang in his ears, rousing Spike out of his slumber.

"Where am I?" Spike asked, trying to move his arms, but not feeling anything.

"I'm terribly sorry Spikey-Wikey, but I didn't know what else to do. You've found out my secret, so I decided to bring you down here."

Getting a look at his dim surroundings, Spike could vaguely make out the outlines of a bunch of very sharp looking objects covering every corner of the room. And although he wasn't sure, judging by the voice, he guessed that he was inside Rarity's home, Carousel Boutique, well the basement to be exact.

"How'd I even get here?"

"That would be me again. I sort of, knocked you out and dragged you here."

Spike's lips couldn't help but part as his eyes went half open in disbelief. "How did you mange to do that? I mean didn't anypony see you and and wonder what was going on?"

"It was rather difficult yes. But I still managed."

* * *

Headed away from Twilight's house, Rarity strolled along with a large black sack floating behind her. While she casually trotted back home, an elder pony spotted her and waved.

"Well hello there Ms. Rarity. My, what a large bag you're carrying. Heading back home from a big shopping trip I see."

Rarity waved back, giving the curious colt a warm smile. "Good day to you Mr. Waddle. And yes I've just purchased some new materials for my next fashion design."

"Oh Ms. Rarity, you're always working hard on your next big fashion. Well I'll let you go and get to it. Good luck to you," he said; adjusting his glasses before walking away.

"Thank you," she replied, continuing the rest of her trip back home unimpeded.

* * *

"That didn't seem difficult at all!" Spike shouted.

Stepping out from the shadows, Rarity walked in front of Spike, wearing a stunning white skirt dress that prevented him from seeing the crack from earlier. "Now Spiky, I want you to tell me the truth. Did you tell Twilight about what happened or what you saw?"

"No. I was about to. But since I don't know what's going on, I didn't want to worry her. You and I know how she sometimes jumps to conclusions."

She sighed. "Thank you Spike, I was worried you'd tell everypony. This is a rather private issue of mine and I did not wish to burden my friends with concern over me. I've worked very hard to keep this a secret from everyone. It's just that now its seems to be getting worse. So it's come to this."

Spike's eyes moved back to the collection of sharp instruments around them, then back at her with a cringing smile and raised brows over his fleeting eyes. "Wh-wh-what does that mean? Are you going do something to me so I won't talk?"

"Yes, I'm prepared to protect my secret by stopping you from ever leaking the truth to anypony. So now, here."

Shutting his eyes to avoid the horrors he imagined headed his way, Spike flinched as a bright light hit his eyelids. He sat there bracing himself for the worst, holding his breath.

"Spike? Open your eyes please."

"Huh?" Doing as requested, he saw that surrounding him in the now illuminated room was not the collection of deadly torture instruments he picture in his mind, but instead were mounds of gems and jewels shining brilliantly around them. Rarity stepped up to him with a large ruby floating beside her.

"If you agree to keep my secret safe, I'll let you have every last jewel in my possession. All you have to do is promise me."

Spike tilted his head to the right in confusion as he furrowed a brow at her. "Uh, what? A bribe? You mean you aren't going to threaten me or lock me up down here forever?"

Rarity stepped back, placing a hoof over her gasping mouth. "Why Spike, a lady such as I would never resort to such barbaric things!"

"Then how come you tied me up so I can't move?"

"Tied you up? Spike, if you'd just look down you'd see I did nothing of the sort. Perhaps your arms and legs simply fell asleep. You were stuck inside of a sack just a few minutes ago."

Spike looked down at his limbs and tried moving them, seeing them flop around but not really feeling anything. "Oh so they are. But you did knock me out and put me in a sack."

She stayed quiet for a moment, staring down at her hooves. "I'm sorry. It's just that I—I just, just…" Dropping to her knees, tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. "I just don't know what to do… This thing is escalating worse than before. At this rate, I'm afraid of what going to happen to me."

Spike gazed at the weeping beauty. "What are you talking about Rarity? What's going to happen to you? Does it have to do with what happened earlier? Please, tell me. Maybe I can help you."

Still sniffing slightly, Rarity wiped away the droplets rolling down her cheeks and peered at the young dragon before her with her glistening blue eyes. "Sorry Spike but I don't think this is something you or anypony else for that matter can help me with. The truth is I've already had doctors look at me when I was young. They determined it wasn't anything medical or even magical in nature."

_Not something magical? So I guess getting Twilight involved would be pointless,_

"All of them told me the same thing. 'I've never seen anything like this' and 'there's nothing we can do.' Thankfully it was just a little thing and I could ignore it without it bothering me. But lately it's gotten worse. I appreciate your offer to help Spikey, but if doctors couldn't figure out what's wrong with me, what makes you think you could help?"

"Oh yeah? You think I can't do anything to help?" Spike asked with a smirk on his face. "How about you take a look at my back?"

Rarity stared at him for a second. "Oh my goodness. I was so concerned over my issue that I completely forgot about your injuries. Forgive me for not considering you condition." She quickly stood up, moving around him. "What in Equestria?" she gasped. "How is that… Where are—your wounds, they're gone! What, happened to you?"

* * *

The sun was setting behind them as Rarity walked down the long stretch of grass alongside Spike. "Zecora? You mean Zecora did this to you?"

"Not with my back. But with something that took place just about a year ago, when I turned into a full grown dragon. Seems there were more complications to that matter then we thought. Thankfully Zecora knew what to do. Thanks to her I went back to my normal self. There are some lingering side effects."

"so it was around the same time…" Rarity whispered to herself as she came to a stop. "So you really think Zecora will be able to help me?"

"After what she did for me, I believe she'll be able to fix it." Probably. Standing in front of her, he extended his arm out to her. "Now let's go."

Rarity fell silent, staring down at the claw that hovered inches away from her. "Yes, let's," she said, walking around the claw, leaving Spike to stare at his open palm for a second before rejoining her side.

"So Rarity, do you happen to know when it started? I mean you turning to stone like that."

"I first found out about it when I was a filly. It really only appeared on my back hooves and after my parents took me to see various physicians, all with no answers, I decided to simply live with it. After all it was just on my back hooves."

"So then why has it reached all the way up to your waist now?"

She hesitated before she spoke again. "I don't know Spike. I'm hoping that Zecora might be able to explain that to me. Speaking of Zecora, whatever happened to you that required her help."

"It's kind of a long story. Remember how I told you it happened around the time when I turned into a full grown dragon. Let's just say that wasn't the end of it. I owe Zecora big time for what she did for me. I don't know what would've happened to me if it weren't for her help back then."

"I see."

The remainder of their walk was rather silent between them. For Spike, this may have been the longest he's ever been alone together with Rarity, but at the same time he'd never felt so far from her as well. Finally arriving at the large tree decorated with tribal masks, Spike stopped at the door of Zecora's tree home and spun round and faced the mare behind him.

"Okay before we go in, do you promise to tell her the truth, no matter what she asks you?"

Rarity's eyes darted left and right as she started between Spike's pupils. "No matter what?"

"Sorry Rarity, but if you're not going to be completely honest there's no way she'll be able to help you."

"Very well then, I understand. If it is to help me then, yes, I shall be absolutely honest with her."

"Good." Pushing the door behind him open, the sweet aroma of flowers graced their noses, welcoming them as they stepped inside. But as quickly as it arrived, it was brushed aside by a putrid odor that wafted from some bottles on one of the numerous shelves that were placed on the walls. Across the circular room, past a large round wooden table in the center, they spotted a zebra working with some bottles.

"I see two guests come to visit me. The always welcomed Spike and the faire mare Rarity," said Zecora, putting down the herbs and pestle she was working on and walking over to the two of them. "Have you both stopped by for a chat? Or is it something more than that?"

Spike, noticing Rarity wasn't about to start talking anytime soon, nudged his elbow against her hip. Instead of feeling her soft warm fur against his scale, a sharp excruciating pain shot up his arm as his bone clanged against her. "Ooow!"

Rarity looked over to the shouting, wincing dragon on her right that was palming his now throbbing elbow "Spikey, are you okay?"

Zecora looked on at them, her eyes focusing more on Rarity whose body had produced an interesting tone when struck. "I can assume you've come to seek my help," she said pointing a hoof a Rarity. "Since striking your side made poor Spike yelp. So tell me my dear, what is it that troubles you. Although from what my ears have just, I already have a clue."

"Go on Rarity, show Zecora what's wrong," said Spike, still rubbing his arm.

Taking a second to prepare herself, Rarity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay." Her horn shined as a shroud of blue surround her clothing. "Zecora, there is something wrong with me. I don't know what it is causing this to happen to me and I humbly ask for your assistance." Yanking her dress off, the lower portion of her body shined slightly, reflecting the light from the lanterns on the sides of the room from.

Instead of looking shocked and astonished like Spike was when he first saw Rarity's condition, Zecora simply approached her and placed a hoof over the cracked portion of her leg. "Gone away are flesh and bone. Now replaced by pure gemstone," she said, making a chinking sound as she tapping her hoof against Rarity's flank. "This condition I've seen a few times before. Only those victims had progressed far more."

"So that means you know what's wrong with her?" Spike asked.

"Yes little one. You did right to bring her quickly to me. Not many ponies know now of the Feeling Flea."

"The Feeling Flea?" both Rarity and Spike parroted.

Zecora moved back to her bench. "It's no surprise you both do not know. For this is a spirit from long ago." She grabbed hold of some flasks and herbs and started grinding and mixing ingredients together to produce plumes of clouds above her head. As she began to speak again, a cloud started shaping itself to help illustrate what she was saying. "The Feeling Flea as its name would suggest, picks an emotion of its victims and begins to digest. It nourishes itself on one emotion. But it is not selfish, for it gives it part to this devotion. It chooses victims striving for their dreams; and helping them attain them, or so it would seem. Quick to anger these spirits are. They dole out punishments that go too far. The chosen emotion its host must never wear on their face. Otherwise their bodies with gem the Flea with replace. Because its victims found out too late, many wound up with a horrid fate. Greedy dragons of old usually succumbed to this spirit. But I'm afraid it's Rarity this time that was picked to feed it."

Both Spike and Rarity stood together in shock, staring up at the gray cloud formations that showed the outline of a pony with a dark patch of black in its chest. "So let me get this straight, every time Rarity shows the emotion this thing picked to eat, more of her body gets turned to stone."

"Yes, it's as you say. The Feeling Flea chose an emotion and started eating away. If the feeling were to grace her appearance, then I fear her flesh will continue its disappearance."

"But which one it is? How do we figure out what emotion she should avoid if we don't know which one it is?"

Placing the finishing touches on the concoction she had been working on, Zecora placed carried her finished work with her as she walked back towards her guests. "For that answer we must ask her, for Rarity will be a big part of the cure." Rarity, still overloaded with all that she's heard, timidly stepped back a bit as Zecora stared at her. "So Rarity, what do you know? When did your little crystal spot start to grow?"

Both Zecora and Spike's eyes were now on the shaky unicorn. The shock of what she'd had learned over the course of a few minutes regarding something she'd spent most of her life seeking answers for left her short for words. "Come on Rarity. Tell us when you started to crystallize. It might give a clue to what emotion the Feeling Flea is taking from you."

She sat down, staring down at one of her remaining living hooves that scratched against the floor, Rarity then tilted her head up and looked straight at Zecora. "It happened twice. The first time was last year, when Spike turned into a full grown dragon and rampaged through the town."

Zecora looked back at her with smile. "I see. So then what could the second time be?"

Rarity paused again, struggling to form the words in her mouth. "The second time was during the great dragon migration." She turned her head over to Spike. "When we thought you'd leave us to join them forever," she said, quickly turning her head away.

Zecora nodded, still smiling. "I believe I know what emotion is being eaten from you. But perhaps Rarity, you already knew," Zecora said, staring into the eyes of the now blushing unicorn while she placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Already knew what? What emotion is it Zecora?" Spike asked, scratching his head while he started at the two of them.

"Worry not Spike, for all is clear. A solution for Rarity I have right here." Turning her head back, Zecora grabbed the bottle she brought over and placed it on the ground between the three of them. Her expression quickly changed from a smile to a glare. "Before we begin with the next steps, you must be sure there won't be regrets." She leaned in close and whispered quietly into Rarity's ear, leaving Spike to guess what she heard. "Now go back home and reflect on things heard. I shall await here if your will remains undeterred."

* * *

It was already dark when Rarity and Spike got back, reentering the basement of Rarity's home, Although he'd already seen it earlier, Spike was still blown away by the sight of all the gems in the room. "I still can't believe you were offering me all these gems earlier." _Maybe I should have said yes before offering to help._

"Well, all of them except for this one." Rarity walked over to the corner across from the stairs where a large dresser stood alone. It had chips and scratches all over the thing with a thick layer of dust blanketing the top of it. By just looking at it, Spike felt like he'd get a dozen splinters staring at it. Rarity made her way towards the ancient box, moving away the piles of gems blocking her path with her telekinetic magic, and opened up the small set of doors in the middle of it.

While he couldn't see what was inside the small chamber, Spike saw that the inside was remarkably well maintained compared to its exterior. "So what is it that we came to get?"

"Don't you remember what Zecora told us?" Rarity asked, turning her neck to face him.

He stared blankly at her. "Uh, sort of. I kind of forgot some of it. After all it is kind of hard to follow what she says sometimes."

She chuckled at him. "While I'll agree that that is true, I did manage to understand what she wanted me to bring back. I have to bring back the crystal in which the Feeling Flea is resting in," she said, returning her attention back towards the dresser

"I may have forgotten that part, but there is one thing I did remember. The part about how the Feeling Flea helps its hosts with their dreams."

Rarity's fidgeting abruptly ended "Spike, did you happen hear what Zecora whispered to me before we left?"

"No. But I'm guessing it probably had something to do with what I just said."

Rarity stood quietly with her back against him. "Yes. She told me that if I go through with this, the help I've been receiving from it since I was little will vanish. The progress I've made thanks to the Feeling Flee will end."

"So isn't this like giving up on your dream?!"

"Calm down Spike. I never said I'm going to stop reaching for my dream. It isn't giving up if I keep going for it. It's just going to be a lot harder I suppose. Beside I've concluded that there's something else I've wanted beside my dream." She finally turned around, floating a large morbid looking gemstone floating next to her. It had a brilliant looking yellow center that was marred by the splotches of black and gray that plastered that jagged twin set of spires jutting of from it.

Spike gazing at the odd looking stone. He couldn't take his eyes off it. "Is that where the Feeling Flea is?"

"Yes,"

"You know how you said you'd offer me every gem you had except that one? Thanks."

She flashed a smirk his way as she walked back over to him and headed up the stair with her trinket at her side. "Let's go Spike."

* * *

It was almost pitch black as the two traversed the thick woods back to Zecora's hut, but with Rarity lighting the way with her horn, they made their way safely. Now inside, Spike stood against the wall and watched as Rarity sat in the now cleared out center of the room. The table that once took up that space had been placed on its side on the wall across from him. With the object that caused all this just inches away from her, Rarity sat and watched as Zecora poured some of the liquid she made earlier over it.

Spike leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, with his eyes moving between Rarity and the gem. _Years ago, a unicorn filly with a talent for gem hunting made an incredible find. Unlike the other gems she'd collected before, this one stood out to her in a way she couldn't explain so she decided to keep it stored away. Now that stone threatens her life and her dreams._

"With this we wake the spirit up a bit." She then passed Rarity the bottle she had at her side. "And now dear you must take a sip."

Rarity staring at the container held before her, she grabbed hold if it with her two hooves and took a sniff. "Uuugh," she blurted, jerking her head back. "This smells revolting. Why must I drink this?"

"Do not fuss, it is nothing big. Just toss your head back and just take a swig." Zecora ordered. "For we're about to do the Flea does not need to wake. A little rousing is all it will take. Being a spirit that gives in exchange, you must show it that your dreams have changed. Look deep in your heart and speak words true. Your emotions or your dreams; decide which is valuable to you?"

With her eyes still on the bottle in hoof, Rarity nodded at her instructions, placed the end of the bottle against her lips and with her head tilted back drank every last drop of the remaining potion. The bottle fell, bouncing against the ground as she let go and started gagging, placing her hooves to her throat. Unable to bare the sight, Spike pushed himself off the wall and moved in to her aid, but a striped black and white foreleg stretched out and blocked him.

"No. This is all part of the trail she must endure. To show the spirit she is really pure."

Understanding that she knew what she was doing, Spike restrained himself, watching helplessly as Rarity choked against the concoction she had ingested. She rolled around on the floor, coughing violently, her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head. After a few more excruciating moments, her hacking began to die down and she caught her breath. Regaining composure, she took a moment to fix her mane that had been disarranged during her ordeal before take her seat back in front of the gem. Zecora stepped up to her and placed a comforting hoof on her shoulder.

"Now that you are close to the spirit in body and mind, you can now see that which you have been so blind."

Having a hard time understanding what she was saying, Spike looked down at Rarity to see if she got the gist of it. Instead of appearing as confused as he was, Rarity's eyes opened wide as she stared straight towards gem in front of her. She leaned forwards, crawling towards the dull stone, her eyes drawn towards an orb of light shining from its center. "What is that?"

Zecora stepped back, rejoining Spike's side. "That my dear that you see, is what is known as the Feeling Flea. Now is the time to plead your case. Ask the spirit for this arrangement to erase. You know what was exchanged and what is at stake. So plead it to stop, for your and his sake."

Rarity, lying down on all fours, staring into the light, turned her head towards the floor. "Please. Please hear me. Thank you for helping me for so long with my dream. But that's enough. I want my emotion back. I know you're only trying to help, but I've discovered a new dream." She quickly glanced to the two on her right, specifically at Spike before turning her head back down. "One that I can't fulfill in my present state. So I ask of you—no, I beg of you, please take back your gift. Please set me free.

Watching from afar, Spike couldn't believe what his eyes saw. A golden light emerged from the center of the dull colored crystal. Weak at first, the tiny beacon radiated brighter with each passing second, soon enough illuminating the entire room. The light then shifted from its spot, moving out from within the gem and floated towards Rarity. Spike tried to step up and grab it, but Zecora's leg foiled him again. The two of them simply watched as the light levitated towards her; its glow complimenting her horn as it perched itself at the tip of it.

On her belly, Rarity trembled before the tiny speck. "What do I do?" Rarity asked in a shaky voice, never daring to take her eyes off it.

"There is nothing do. Except wait while it judges you," Zecora replied, vigilantly watching the ritual unfolding before her. Suddenly she felt a tug at her leg.

"What happens if it doesn't accept her?"

Zecora turned her head to Spike who was clutching onto her fur. "If the Flea were to refuse, I'm afraid it's Rarity's life she will lose."

He released his grip on her and took a few steps back. "Her life! Why?!"

"To interrupt its feast, a Feeling Flea takes great offense. So worthless interrupters must pay a hefty expense. If her plea is judged unworthy, then forever a crystal she'll be."

"But—"

Zecora reached out and rubbed Spike on his head, forcing the tall green spine at the top of his head to bend. "There there Spike, no need to get mad, the Feeling Flea really isn't that bad," she said, giving him a smile. Soothed by her gentle words, Spike relaxed his hands which were clenched up tight and trembling. Seeing her turn back towards Rarity, he did likewise and gasped at what he saw next.

The glossy stone finish on Rarity's lower half that was shining gorgeously thanks to the light of the Flea, slowly returned to its regular furry sheen. At the tip of her horn, the speck of light slowly rose from it spot, making it way up to the ceiling. The three of them watched on as the speck of light reached the top, passing through it and vanishing out of their sight.

"To chase after ones dreams requires lots of dedication. Sacrifices arise in pursuit of our aspiration. The Feeling Flea is a spirit that channels the two. The will one needs along with the sacrifice one makes to make their dreams come true. To it, the emotions we carry are nothing but a meal. It doesn't see anything wrong with its deal. But many find out the price was too great, and find that they've made a terrible mistake. In Rarity case it became very clear, when she realized she lost an emotion so dear."

Spike stood next to Zecora. Hanging on ever words she had said. "So than what emotion was it that Rarity lost? What could have been so important she'd decide to stop getting help in reaching her dream?"

Zecora walked around and placed herself in between him and Rarity. Seeing he was literally shaking with frustration, she placed booth hooves on his shoulders. "So, you think her decision will come with regret. Why don't you ask her if she thinks it was worth it?" she asked, stepping to the side to reveal Rarity standing behind her.

A few feet away, the gorgeous mare stood with her front legs crossed and her head tilted down. Spike looked at her face, making out a hint of red on her cheeks. She had always been able to take his breath away, but this time was different. Seeing her appearing shy and timid like that, sent warmth through his whole body. He simply stood there, his entirety frozen by her captivating beauty the likes of which he'd never seen before.

Building up enough courage, Rarity lifted her blushing visage up and looked into Spike's eyes. "I think it was well worth it. I knew what it was for awhile now. I just couldn't accept it for fear of turning to stone. And just when I felt like it was about to consume me, you came along. Thank you. Thank you Spikey-Wikey."

Taking a one way ticket to the floor, courtesy of her words, Spike would have remained there in his ecstatic coma, but something still plagued him. "So what was 'it' anyway?" Staring up at her from the floor, Spike saw the bashful unicorn tilt her head back down with a smile on her face.

"It's love," she said, quickly turning away.

Silence engulfed the room. Zecora watched on with a big smile on her face, awaiting either of them to speak. Finally, Spike looked to her and spoke.

"Love? How could it be love Zecora? If that were the case wouldn't Rarity have been turned to stone much sooner? I mean you experience love between family and friends all the time. That doesn't make any sense."

"Love, little one, comes in various ways. For family and friends, those feelings come and go every day. But the love the spirit dined on is rare. It is the feeling you get for a special someone that you care."

_'Special someone that you care'? What does that even mean? If only Zecora didn't have to always rhyme I'd have figured it out already. Wait a second, if it isn't the kind of love you have for family and friends, then… Could it be—No. Think back Spike, when did she say her body started to change? There was that time during the great dragon migration, and also when I turned into a giant. And what do those things have in common?_ He peered over to Rarity, who was just doing likewise at him. Their eyes connected for a split second before they quickly looked away. And then it dawned on him. _It was me, I was the thing both those event had in common. So when Zecora said love it was for…_

The pair standing away from each other turned and faced each other once more. Both glowing red in the cheek, they maintained eye contact and simply smiled at each other.

* * *

It was morning, and inside the Ponyville library Twilight Sparkle was wide eyed and trotting about, unlike someone else still in bed. "Spike, wake up already. It's almost noon," her voice echoed through stairs and into the bed room. Still nestled under his covers, an exhausted Spike drowned out her yelling with his snores. Back down in the first floor, headed for her study chamber, Twilight stopped by a chair where two birds were perched together. "Owlowicious, Peewee, go up there and wake that lazy dragon up already."

Together the pair soared into the room and began rustling the covers. "Come on guys. I just got to sleep," Spike pleaded as he tossed and turned under the sheets.

Now awake, thanks to the teamwork of an owl and baby phoenix, Spike was now in the bathroom brushing his teeth. _So in the end, the Feeling Flea vanished and Rarity went back to normal. Well a little better than normal. I feel a lot closer to now. A whole lot closer. I guess Zecora was right. Not all spirits are evil."_

Checking himself out in the mirror, Spike thought back to those words she said to him back then and smiled. Suddenly he felt a strange sensation on his nose. "What the?" Touching the tip of his snout that now appeared to be glistening, he felt it hard to the touch. Staring at his sudden transformation through the mirror, he noticed a large dull looking ruby on a shelf behind him that wasn't there before with a little light shining from its center.

_I take it back. All spirits are evil._


End file.
